Life is a but a lie
by VoldeRox
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort but at a cost. Due to him being an Horcrux voldemort's soul and destroyed horcruxes merge with him. Not only that but his friends betray him and Harry is tried in court and sentenced to the veil. Little does he know that his next adventure awaits across in a world so familiar yet so different. How will Harry react to this? AU! Dark! Dumbles Order bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Harry potter or I would be rolling in money!

 **Epilogue**

"Harry!" a scream sounded as a seventeen year old boy fell on the ground clutching his forehead. Hogwarts Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass tore past the death eaters and Aurors to get to her boyfriend who lay barely a foot away from the battered body of Lord Voldemort. The mighty wizard at last brought down by a boy not a quarter of his age but equal in power.

The whole community of Britain had been shell shocked when the two wizards had started to duel; death eaters and Aurors alike had ceased their battle to watch the glorious two. Both had used a variety of dark curses which left both sides shocked at the sight of the prophesied one the 'Golden Boy' use the Dark side of Magic. The duel evolved to a stage where wands where a hindrance and burned up with the sheer amount of pure magic pulsing through them. The two duellists sent waves after waves of pure magic which blasted everyone behind laving a huge patch of barren soil surrounding them devoid of any life.

Lord Voldemort seemed to have the upper hand until the bell tower at Hogwarts chimed 12. The new day had started the day of 31st of July the day Harry's magic reached its true potential. Soon it became clear that magic would not end the duel and harry attacked Voldemort's mind through the link. Voldemort had desperately tried to keep harry out of his mind and that exposed a weakness. Harry seized the opportunity and screamed "Avada Kedavra!" the Dark Lord's eyes widened as the killing curse soared at him there was no escape no chance to dodge or block, he accepted his fate and looked at Harry with new found respect. The curse hit him on the chest and the Dark lord fell in slow motion dead. A minute later Harry too fell on his knees writhing in pain as his head seemed to split with pain and Harry knew that Lord Voldemort was still not truly dead.

Lord Voldemorts freed soul fragments flew towards Harry from their destroyed hosts and hit him on the head invisible to all but him. Dark Lord Voldemort lived but now in the head of the Boy Who Lived.


	2. Guilty until proven innocent

**Diclaimer: I don't own hp**

Chapter One: Guilty until Proven Innocent

"Harry Potter you stand in front of the wizengamot accussed of the following..." Percy WEasley took a deep breath, "Unauthorized killing of seven people, L..lord Vol..voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphous Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Unspeakable Croaker, Auror John Dawlish. Moreover use of all three unforgivable curses, use of illegal Dark curses, use of unregistered spells, use of apparition without license, Theft and Destruction of priceless historical artifacts such as the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Theft and bugulary of Gringotts, Breaking into Hogwats, Ministry of Magic and Malfoy Manor, vandalizing Hogwarts and the ministry of magic. Creation of anti-Ministry vigilante forces and discrediting the honourable Headmaster Albus Dumbledore..."

Harry tuned him out he knew that Fudge would never miss such a chance to get payback. He knew that Dumbledore and the Order backed the Ministry as they were afraid that Harry would become the next Dark Lord. "The witnesses for prosection are Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley nee Prewitt, Remus Lupin..." Harry's head jerked up as he saw his friends who had sworn loyalty to him come and witness against him. Harry laughed internally but showing no emotion, emotions were only a liability at this time, he would not waste his time and energy for those vermin who were well beneath him.

"The witnesses for Defence are Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass and Lucuis Malfoy" Harry's lips twitched the poles seemed to have been reversed as if it was Voldemort being tried not him, well in a way it was Voldemort who was being tried too. The said Spirit was raging in his mind behind the barriers Harry had created to seal him in. /You idiot! Protect yourself, PLEAD YOUR CASE! IF YOU DIE THEN SO DO I AND I DONT WANT TO DIE!"/ Lord Voldemort raged angrily.

"Harry Potter how do you plead?" Harry straightened, "Go to hell all of you i never should have defeated Voldemort and should have let him do as he deemed fit you all are a bunch of misguided, righteous brats who are the most ungratefull lot I have ever seen." That said Harry focused his magic and the magic suppressant chains shattered and Harry stood up, "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" The green jets of light sped and Minister Fudge, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny weasley fell dead. Harry whirled around to attack Dumbledore when he saw the aurors pointing their wands at Daphne, "Surrender Potter or she gets it." A snarl broke loose from Harry's mouth, he knew that he could do nothing to save her if the auror decided to attack. "No, I surrender."

The new acting minister was the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeor who snarled, "Harry Potter you have been sentenced to death, you are to be executed and any attempt to escape or resist will result in her death."

Dumbledore steped ahead, "Rufus he has survived the killing curse many times, we should instead sentence him to the Veil of Death." In Harry's mind Lord Voldemort ceased fighting to tke control, /The Veil? hahaha those ignorant idiots! The Veil is not an instrument of Death but a doorway between worlds!/ Harry was confused, /Worlds? What worlds?/ Voldemort seemed to be in a good mood for he answered, /There are an infinite number of worlds other than this on where different choice was made and so the whole world is different yet the same. I never attempted it as there is no way of returning to your orrignal world./

Harry looked Dumbldore in the eye, "I will go in it if you make an unbreakable vow not to kill Daphne after I am gone." Dumbledore nodded his consent and made the vow.

Harry was led to the Department of Mysteries to the Veil of 'Death' and told to step in. Harry took a deep breath and entered the Archway parting the ancient silken fabric of the veil and vanishing for ever from this world.


	3. Out of the Veil into the Wall

Disclaimer: Don't own HP

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **Out o f the veil into the wall**

Harry Potter felt immense pain as if he was being compressed to the size of an ice cube; it felt like apparition but a thousand times more intense. His eyes felt as if they would pop, he would have screamed if he had any oxygen in his lungs. But just when harry felt his level of endurance fail the pressure abruptly ceased and Harry was chucked out of the veil.

Unfortunately he was chucked with such force that he slammed into the wall of the chamber. "Damn it! Why can't I have a quite life? Away from all this?" Harry moaned as he unsteadily got to his feet. From the back of Harry's mind Voldemort burst into laughter. /Shut up,/ grumbled Harry as he scanned his body for any injuries but found only a few bruises. He looked around for any immediate danger and upon finding none Harry limped to the door and opened the door with a trickle of magic.

Pain stabbed through Harry's navel where his core was, he winced as he realized the reason behind it he was suffering from magical exhaustion. First the duel then the courtroom incident and then the veil had depleted all of Harry's magic; it was a wonder that Harry was not in a coma.

/Potter let me control, I know the way out./ Voldemort spoke from beyond his prison. /Let you control?/ snorted Harry, /Fat chance./ Voldemort growled in irritation,/Need I remind you that it is in my best interests that you remain alive, free and healthy? Then stop being an insufferable brat and hand me control. Your magic is depleted and there is no way you can escape from here in this condition./

/Then feed me some of your magic but theres no way in hell I'm handing you control./ Voldemort snarled in frustration but relented and let a trickle of magic towards Harry's core. Harry allowed the magic entry past Voldemort's prison and into his core. He sighed with relief as the magic surged through his blood; the magic was strangely comforting and familiar.

Harry cast a healing charm and a disillusionment charm on himself before sneaking out of the chamber. He crossed the hall of prophesies and then the hall of discoveries before reaching the exit. On Voldemort's urging Harry had stopped to see the prophesy and was shocked to read that the prophesy was of Dark Lord Grindelwald and Neville Franklin Longbottom. It meant that Grindelwald was still in power and the prophesied one to kill him was Neville.

Harry eyed the surveillance orbs which hovered in the atrium which would detect his disillusionment charm and expose him. /Potter use a glamour, the ladies and a few horribly disfigured people use them and they are never caught./ Harry was shocked at this discovery of utter stupidity and incompetence of the Ministry. No wonder the death eaters had gotten inside so easily.

Harry smirked, /Finally some luck!/ He put on a glamour of some muggle Politian from his world so that none would recognize him before canceling the disillusionment charm. A simple befuddlement charm was enough to avoid anyone who was curious about him. Harry crossed the atrium and headed toward the apparition zone where he apparated away to the first place that came to his mind; the forbidden forest. It would be where he would recover and then plan his next move.

Little did he know that a unique magical eye was keeping track of him till the minute he apparated away. "Who are you," mused Alastair 'Mad Eye' Moody as he picked up a quill off his desk; he had a letter to write.


End file.
